


Cloudy with a Chance of all Hell Breaking Loose

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all she had was a moment then she wanted to hold on tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy with a Chance of all Hell Breaking Loose

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME! I don't even know where this title came from but it stuck. This was in my head for what might have happened in the beginning of the episode if it was Erin and Dave instead of JJ and Will.

“I got a text. It was probably by accident but I'm going anyway.”

Dave walked into the kitchen. Erin was slicing apples to prepare for some reading in bed. Mudgie was in there with her; he hoped it was snack time for him as well.

“What kind of text?” she looked up at him.

“It’s from Hotch.”

“Oh.”

Dave had been away from the BAU for over two weeks. It surely wasn’t a vacation, he was in mourning. Every up and down that one could think of Dave Rossi had experienced since his now late ex-wife returned to his life. Right now couldn’t be called an up but he was on a slightly even keel. Did he really want to risk that with another case? She knew she wouldn’t be able to stop him. Erin turned back to her fruit.

“What kind of case?” she asked.

“Two kids are missing in Kansas. You know time is of the essence in these kinds of cases?”

“Kansas is smack in the middle of a tornado outbreak, David.”

He didn’t know that. He hadn't been watching much news lately. Dave didn’t know what he’d been doing for the past few weeks but knew he was ready to do something else. Carolyn was gone; he couldn’t bring her back no matter how much he wished it. He and Erin were together again, physically and mentally.

The only thing left to do was go back to work and get Rossi back to where he was supposed to be. Sitting around feeling sorry for himself wasn’t Dave’s M.O., even when he had a little right to do so. Bad things happened, painful things, but life went on. Maybe he could bring solace to other people and through that find his own.

Work had always been his saving grace. Then it became writing books. After that it was work, again, and finally Erin Strauss. Over the years he’d made a balance of all three. Sometimes it was precarious, sometimes he fell over, but this was his life. It was time to stop sitting in the dark asking too many questions that had no answers.

“Don’t watch the news while I'm gone.” He said.

“Why?”

“I don’t want you worrying.”

“Are you sure you're ready to go back?” Erin asked, reaching down and feeding Mudgie an apple slice. The retriever was quite happy.

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Are you alright?”

“I've got apples, Anne Sexton, and a furry friend…I’ll survive. C'mere.”

Dave walked around the counter to where she was standing. Mudgie was standing too close on one side so he went to the other. Erin turned and wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t want to tell him not to go because it was for all the wrong reasons.

He loved his job and was damn good at it. It would probably be just what he needed to move past what happened with Carolyn and then what happened with them. Erin surely couldn’t fault him for that as she’d done the same thing probably a million times. If all she had was a moment then she wanted to hold on tight.

“Be careful.” She whispered. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. And I'm always careful.” Dave kissed her nose and then kissed her lips.

“You have a little bit of control over Unsubs and cases. You have absolutely none over God and Mother Nature.”

“I repeat…don’t watch the news while I'm gone. I'm extending that to your iPhone and computer.”

“I can't stay uninformed for that long.” Erin shook her head. “No weather reports, I promise.”

“International news only.” Dave replied.

“Next you'll be condemning me to strictly the sports page and comics.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“David…”

“I love you.” he said.

That made her smile. She pulled him close and just held on. God, all she had to do was say ‘don’t go’. He might go anyway but that shouldn’t stop her from saying it. Erin would be there when he got back. They could pick up where they left off because even though there were times when they weren't in the same city they were always together. She sighed.

“Happy sigh?” Dave asked.

“I don't know.”

“At least you're honest.”

“I don’t want to let go.”

“A man likes hearing that every once in a while.”

“What does a woman like to hear?” she asked.

“I love you.” he kissed her. “I’ll miss you.” he kissed her again. “You're amazing.” He gave her another kiss. “Those shoes are hot.”

Erin laughed and it was genuine. It was also time for him to leave. There wasn’t much time to spare in active missing persons cases. She moved out of his arms, doing her best not to let the pain show on her face. He would be back. He would make sure she was the first to know. Erin didn’t need to wait by the window; there were other things to be done.

“Be safe, solve the case, and hurry home.”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

Dave kissed her once more and then headed out. He knew if he stayed any longer then he wouldn’t want to go. He needed to go; it was time to get back to real life. As much as he would've liked it, real life wasn’t just about he and Erin cuddled in the house with good books and their dog.

If only things could be that simple sometimes. They both had tough jobs to do…it was time to go and do his. Surely Hotch and the team weren't expecting him but he was coming. Having just survived his fair share of storms, Dave Rossi was about to walk into another one.

***


End file.
